


Mutual Support

by Pandora151



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Injury Recovery, Lineage, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151
Summary: Ahsoka knew for a fact that Anakin would always have his Master and his Padawan looking after him, no matter what.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	Mutual Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a short little Whumpmas 2018 prompt that never fails to make me smile :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“What happened?” Ahsoka exclaimed as she ran into Anakin’s room in the Halls, eyes wide.

Anakin was lying on his back on the bed, wearing a loose tunic. There were bandages sticking out of the tunic’s bottom hem on Anakin’s right side. He looked up at her warily. “Ran into a bit of trouble,” he mumbled.

Obi-Wan, who was sitting at Anakin’s bedside, snorted. “What Anakin means to say, Ahsoka, is that he tripped over one of those cleaning droids he built, since he figured leaving it on the floor was the perfect place to keep it,” he said, almost cheerily. He glanced up from his datapad, eyes bright with amusement.

Ahsoka raised her brows and looked at Anakin. She remembered telling Anakin that someone was eventually going to trip on the droid if he kept it on the floor near the entrance to the apartment. Admittedly, she thought that it would be Obi-Wan, but the fact that it was Anakin made it even more hilarious.

“Serves you right,” she said finally, a grin forming on her lips. “Are you alright, though?”

Anakin grunted. “Broke two ribs,” he muttered. Ahsoka resisted the urge to laugh and instead walked over to Anakin’s side.

“Well, now you’ll know to not leave your droids on the floor anymore, right?” Ahsoka asked, sitting down next to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan laughed a full, proper laugh. Ahsoka couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that, especially since the whole mess on Zygerria, and the sound of it seemed to warm her insides.

As the war pressed on and on, Obi-Wan’s smiles and laughs grew more and more rare. She couldn’t even remember the last time he smiled one of his actual smiles, not those fake ones that he would give when he wanted to make it seem like everything was alright.

Ahsoka smiled, allowing herself to relax into her chair at the warmth she felt pouring into the Force.

“What’s so funny?” Anakin grumbled at Obi-Wan, eyes narrowed.

“Anakin has tripped on his projects before, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan explained after he calmed himself, wiping tears away from his eyes. “And yet his…projects remain where they are.”

Ahsoka blinked. “ _Oh_ ,” she realized. “Master, you know you really should just…move them? It would save yourself from any future accidents.”

Anakin huffed out an exasperated breath, and then he winced, pressing a hand to his side.

“You alright?” she asked, leaning closer to him.

Anakin nodded then shivered. Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to a nearby closet, putting the datapad down on the table next to Anakin’s bed. Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan pulled a blanket out of the closet and placed it over Anakin.

“Thanks,” Anakin mumbled, burrowing himself under the blanket slightly. The movement caused pain to flare from his Force presence.

Obi-Wan seemed to notice it, too. He sat down again and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Ahsoka watched him close his eyes, and she felt soothing waves of warm healing flow from Obi-Wan to Anakin.

Anakin let out a short sigh, and his eyes fluttered shut as he fell asleep.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “He’s going to be fine,” he said, though part of Ahsoka wondered if he was saying that more to himself than to her.

“He will,” Ahsoka said softly. “I know he will.”

Ahsoka knew for a fact that Anakin would always have his Master and his Padawan looking after him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment on your way out :)


End file.
